


Whiter Shade of Pale

by ximeria



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiter Shade of Pale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me to write, pairing and fandom. And it's about 2AM in the morning *snorts* -- it's horribly sweet, so please pass this by if you fear sugar induced shock...

The night sky glittered above and Touya took a sip of his tea. There was little wind tonight and not a cloud obscured the view of the full moon. It was too early for bed, and out here on the balcony, no one disturbed him.

The only ones in the house at the moment were Sakura and her... friends. He'd said hello to Tomoyo and reluctantly to the brat as well. Still, Sakura's room would be crowded. Especially if Kero was in his real form.

Touya was pulled out of his contemplations by the soft rustle of feathers behind him. "Hello, Yue," he said without turning around.

"Konbanwa," Yue replied softly.

Touya turned his head a little to watch him. The pale robes and hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Am I intruding?" Yue asked, his blue eyes seemed darker than Touya had seen them before.

"Not at all," Touya replied. "Is everything alright with the little monster?"

Yue's thin lips curved into a small smile. "Your sister is fine," he said.

"You don't want to correct me for calling her that?" Touya asked.

"You love her," Yue said. "although Yukito will scold you for it... later."

Touya 'hmm'ed.

"Touya..."

"I know you and Yukito aren't completely alike, yet you are..." Touya turned to face Yue. Reaching out, he touched the side of Yue's face with his fingertips.

Yue closed his eyes. "Yukito feels strongly for you."

"And you?"

"I..." The pale blue eyes opened again.

"You are Yukito and Yukito is you," Touya mused, reluctant to let go of Yue. He let his hand slide down a little, curving lightly around the back of Yue's neck.

"Would you like me to return to Yukito's form?" Yue asked in a small voice, looking a little odd.

"If you don't mind?" Touya said, drawing Yue a little closer.

There was a moment where neither moved, then Touya leaned in, brushing his lips over Yue's forehead. The pale blue eyes fluttered shut and Yue's hands came to rest lightly against Touya's chest. His hands clutched a little at Touya's shirt as the white wings folded around them.

The air hummed as magic flowed around them and the hands tightened in Touya's shirt. Yukito sighed as he rested his head against Touya's shoulder, his breath tickling Touya's neck.

"Touya..." Yukito began, but Touya brushed his lips lightly against Yukito's. "I didn't think you'd..."

"Feel the same way?" Touya asked, nuzzling his way down along Yukito's neck.

"I knew you cared for me, liked me..." Yukito whispered. "I hadn't dared hope for this... especially."

Touya shook his head. "I know," he said. "You are you and you are Yue. That doesn't change how I feel about **you** , Yuki." Touya pulled Yukito in as close as possible, feeling his warm body shaping itself against his.

When Touya pulled back a little, he could see the slight color to Yukito's cheeks. "It's the first time I've seen you blush," Touya said, running a finger along Yukito's cheek.

"I've rarely had reason to," Yukito sighed contentedly.

"And you do now?" Touya teased.

Yukito held his gaze and smiled, eyes almost twinkling. "You've courted me most expertly," he teased back.

This time Touya felt his own face heat. "I've always treated you as a fr..."

Yukito held a finger against Touya's lips, silencing him. "You've treated me as much more. You invited me into your family, allowed me to care about you..." Yukito let out a little chuckle. "Even your sister said that you'd better treat me right..."

Touya snorted. "So the little monster..." This time two fingers touched his lips.

"She cares about us both," Yukito said. "I don't want her troubled because of my feelings for you."

Touya took a deep breath. "And you ask yourself why I like you so much? Why I like you the most?" Touya shook his head. "It doesn't matter which form or shape you turn up in. I'll know you, lo..."

Yukito turned his head and swallowed Touya's words.

When he let go again, Touya felt more than a little dazed. "Doesn't matter if you come back as a cat or..."

Yukito laughed "Do you have urges I should know about?" he asked.

Touya couldn't help but laugh as well. "I've got urges," he whispered.

Yukito lowered his voice as well. "And yet you take the time to court me."

"And you I," Touya retorted.

"Because it feels right," they said at the same time.

Touya frowned. "And Yue?"

Yukito took his time and moved even closer. "Yue has a heart that needs mending, but as I know his feelings and memories the way he knows mine..."

"So, time..." Touya sighed. "We have that, right?"

Yukito nodded, held him tight and buried his face against Touya's neck.

Touya slid his hands up along Yukito's back, enjoying the shiver running through the warm body. He cupped the sharp shoulder blades. "Time," he repeated.

Yukito nodded against his neck and even though Touya's magic was long gone, he could feel it running through his fingers as feathers grew and formed, almost caressing his hands.

The wings folded around them again, reluctantly parting to bathe them in the moonlight.

"I..." Yue began.

This time Touya put two fingers against Yue's lips and shook his head.

Yue's expression turned strangely soft. "Arigatou," he said. "For giving me time."

Touya just smiled.

Somewhere at the front of the house, the door opened. Voices drifted upward and caught Touya's attention.

"Oyasuminasai!" came the chorus from Sakura's friends.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Yue asked.

Touya sighed. "Worst thing is he seems honorable and he's very protective of Sakura."

Yue raised an eyebrow. "And that is bad?"

Touya grinned. "Makes it hard to hate him."

Yue pursed his lips, obviously fighting a smile. The breeze ruffled Yue's feathers a little and Touya sighed and took a step back, breaking their embrace.

"Ki o tsukete, Yue," he said. "I'll see Yuki in the morning."

Yue nodded and leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his lips lightly against Touya's.

A moment later, Touya was alone again, with nothing but the moon for company.

The End


End file.
